Frank Morrison
Frank Morrison, commonly known as Grandad, is a fictional character in the television series, Outnumbered, and was portrayed by David Ryall before his passing in 2014. His fictional character is confirmed deceased in the 2016 Christmas special episode. Characterization Frank is Sue and Angela's bewildered dad is suffering from the early signs of dementia. He spends most of his time in quiet contemplation; when he does speak it is normally to repeat a story he has already told before. In the second series, Frank comes to stay with the Brockmans as he recovers from an unfortunate accident involving a tin of baked beans - he set his kitchen on fire. Frank must also start to come to terms with the fact that he is losing his memory. In the end of series two, he has to move into a old people's home. In the Christmas special, he makes friends with another man at the stately home, called Mack. They both keep wandering off from the home and go to the pub. Relationships with other Characters Sue Sue obviously loves her Dad a lot and wants him to feel loved and wanted, this could be due to the revelation that she left home when she was young. At times Sue seems to over-care for her Dad and Frank tells her that he doesn't need that level of observation. When the time comes for Sue to move him into a care home, Frank is understanding towards her, showing that Sue's concerns towards him are sometimes stronger than reality. Pete Pete shows Frank a lot of respect and has his best interests at heart, but leaves Sue to talk to her Dad alone in many situations. Pete, though, likes to check if everything is alright with his Father-in-law, and they have a casual, small-talk relationship. Jake When Frank talks to Jake in series one and the Christmas Special, Frank forgets his name. This shows us that in the past Jake and Frank have had only a few moments talking to each other. When Jake is on the phone in series one he has to explain himself on a number of occasions, Jake seems to have an understanding of his grandad's illness and seems to watch what he does around Frank more than Ben and Karen. Ben We do not see many occasions in which Frank and Ben are together. When we do see them together usually it is because Ben sees the opportunity to take advantage of someone to show new things he has seen. In series 2 though we see Frank, Ben and Karen all together on the sofa laughing and playing games, prompting Pete to rething Frank's living proposals. Karen Karen has very little understanding about why Frank forgets things, and Frank tells her it is because he is old and Karen accepts this. Karen seems to have a close relationship with Frank and on her birthday she goes around the farm with him whilst asking him questions. Also she requests to play her recorder to him, showing that she wants to play it for him, as in her opinion it would be a nice gesture. The Korean War Frank fought as a soldier during the Korean war, which has been referenced on numerous occasions throughout both Series 2 and 3. Ben asked his grandfather if he had ever fired a gun, to which Frank replied "Oh yeah! In Korea!". According to Pete, Frank spent the majority of his time in Korea fighting with the Americans. According to Pete, Frank once gave him a Chinese soldier's Jawbone from the Korean War, which Pete presumably gave to Ben as he sold it to Ibrahim. It is heavily implied that Frank had a prostitute while in Korea. Trivia *Frank is the father of Sue and Angela. *He seems to be totally bewildered most of the time, making Sue worry that he's becoming senile. *He goes to live in the Brockman household after he burns his kitchen (and presumably the rest of the house) down, after he forgot to take some Baked Beans out of their metal tin before putting them in the microwave. *He and his friend Mack call the home they stay in - 'Colditz' (a POW camp in Nazi Germany.) *He is easily agitated over TV programs, mostly The Weakest Link, as in the Series 2 episode The Night Out, shouts at the screen "Bank! Bank it!" over and over. *He was in both of the Christmas Outnumbered. *David Ryall, whom plays Frank died on Christmas Day in 2014. His last television appearance was in BBC's Call the Midwife, ''after Ryall's death and was dedicated to his memory in the ending credits. *His surname is Scottish in origin, meaning the Morrison family may be descended from Scottish or Irish people. *He was once left behind in a Spanish airport by his family, during the episode ''The Airport. ''It is presumed he was able to board the plane at the last minute as he is seen at home with the Brockman family in the next episode. *He is not the only character called Frank Morrison. Pete mentioned a work colleague with the same name in Season 1. *There is also another Frank in the 2008 Christmas Special. 'GALLERY''' COMING SOON Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Relatives Category:Relatives of Sue